Jin & Joon
by StarSky3095
Summary: [UPDATE] Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Omeganya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung dan Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya. NAMJIN/MONJIN slight MINYOON/MINGA WARNING ! OMEGAVERSE MPREG YAOI
1. Cast & Prolog

**Jin &Joon**

Main Cast : Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster), Kim Seok Jin (Jin)

Cast : Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Kim Tae Hyung (V), Jeon Jung Kook, Min Yoon Gi (Suga) & Park Ji Min

Gendre : AU (Omegaverse), Family, Romance, M-Preg

Rating : T to M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

S _umma_ ry : Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Omeganya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung serta Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya.

 **Cast & Prolog**

* * *

 **Cast**

1\. Kim Seok-Jin (Ω)

Jin merupakan seorang omega, dia besar di panti asuhan dan hidup dengan tanggungan dari pemerintah sebelum menikah dengan Namjoon. Karena Jin seorang omega dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pedidikannnya dan juga mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, akibat pembatasan kasta yang terjadi. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Namjoon terjadi ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan di stasiun kereta, sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat dan mulai menjalin hubungan sebelum memutuskan menikah. Jin kini bekerja di rumah, mengurus apartemen tempat keluarganya tinggal dan membesarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook kedua puteranya dengan Namjoon.

2\. Kim Nam-Joon (α)

Namjoon berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan di Korea, keluarga Namjoon juga terkenal sebagai keluarga yang selalu melahirkan alpha-alpha berpengaruh. Keputusan yang Namjoon ambil saat berusia 21 tahun membuatnya meninggalkan keluarganya dan hak-nya sebagai pewaris dari keluarga Kim. Musik merupakan alasan kedua Namjoon membuang semuanya, setelah Seokjin. Namun tak ada yang Namjoon sesali, dia merasa bersyukur karena Jin selalu ada di sampingnya apalagi kini mereka memiliki Taehyung dan Jungkook.

3\. Kim Tae-Hyung (α)

Taehyung, putera pertama Jin dan Namjoon yang lahir tepat di tanggal pergantian tahun. Taehyung anak yang ceria dan juga pintar, meskipun kadang Jin dan Namjoon tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putera pertamanya itu. Taehyung sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya yang berbeda 2 tahun, Kim Jungkook karena menurutnya Jungkook itu seperti bayi kelinci yang manis dan menggemaskan.

4\. Jeon Jung-Kook (α)

Jungkook putera bungsu Jin dan Namjoon yang lahir di bulan September, memiliki perbedaan 2 tahun dengan _Hyung_ -nya, Taehyung. Anak yang manis, baik, dan berbakat. Jungkook merupakan putera kesayangan Seokjin, meskipun Jin tak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya untuk kedua puteranya. Jungkook juga sangat manja pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya terutama dengan _hyung_ tersayangnya, Taehyung.

5\. Jung Ho-Seok (β)

Sahabat karib Namjoon dari jaman kuliah, meskipun dulu Hoseok mengambil jurusan seni tari dan Namjoon di jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Hoseok membuat Namjoon iri karena dia bisa menetukan keputusannnya sendiri karena dia seorang beta, hingga akhirnya Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk membuat jalannya sendiri. Hoseok merupakan _partner_ kerja Namjoon di studio yang mereka rintis bersama.

6\. Min Yoon-Gi (Ω)

Yoongi merupakan seorang omega yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di Century Café. Dia adalah tetangga apartemen Jin dan Namjoon, Yoongi tinggal bersama dengan pacarnya disana. Yoongi cenderung tipe orang yang tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitarnya, namun jika sudah kenal dekat dengannya Yoongi ternyata sangat perhatian dan baik meskipun kadang dia sering mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata yang cukup kasar.

7\. Park Ji-Min (α)

Jimin merupakan pacar Yoongi yang tinggal bersamanya. Jimin sangat baik, dia juga selalu tersenyum dan tipe orang yang ceria. Jimin masih melanjutkan kuliahnya dan bekerja _part time_ bersama kekasihnya di Century Café. Menurut Hoseok, Jimin merupakan tipe orang yang masokis karena sanggup bertahan dengan Yoongi yang selalu bersikap _tsudere_. Jimin sangat menyukai _baby_ Jungkook karena menurutnya Jungkook itu sangat _cute_ dan menggemaskan.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Namjoon dan Jin adalah pasangan alpha-omega yang tinggal di salah satu apartemen sederhana di Seoul, keduanya sudah dikaruniai seorang putera tampan yang bernama Taehyung. Namjoon adalah seorang produser musik sedangkan Jin merupakan 'ibu rumah tangga' yang mengurus rumah, anak dan suami. Keduanya hidup bersama selama hampir 3 tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah, pernikahan mereka dilakukan saat kandungan Jin berusia 3 bulan ya.. mereka memutuskan menikah setelah Jin mengandung untuk mempermudah mengurus akta lahir untuk bayi mereka nanti. Sebenarnya pernikahan untuk pasangan alpha dan seorang omega yang berjenis laki-laki sangat jarang terjadi, oleh karena itu Namjoon dengan status alpha dari keluarga berpengaruh memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga serta haknya sebagai seorang pewaris karena keluarganya menentang hubungannya dengan Seokjin dan juga keinginannya untuk memperdalam bidang yang disukainya, musik.

Namjoon tak pernah menyesali pilihannya, karena baginya kini kebahagiannya hanya keluarga kecilnya. Seokjinnya , Taetae dan Kookie kesayangannya.

 ** _\- End of prolog -_**

Alohaaa… Ini adalah ff pertamaku tentang NamJin Couple. _

Aku sedang sangat tertarik dengan ff omegaverse, dan yang terbayang itu justru NamJin Couple dan Voila.. akhirnya terbitlah ff ini. Jika ada yang merasa ceritanya gak asing, ff ini terinspirasi dari Manga Omegaverse : Tadaima, Okaeri namun dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda.

Untuk jalan ceritanya sendiri tiap chapter akan berbeda, jadi setiap Chapter akan memiliki cerita yang tidak berhubungan dengan chapter lainnya dan untuk urutan waktunya pun akan berbeda. Namun masih menceritakan kehidupan pasangan Jin & Joon, entah kenapa judulnya jadi kaya sinetron yang suka tayang di tv -_-

Untuk selanjutnya kemungkinan tiap chapter akan lebih dulu di posting di wattpad sebelum disini. Sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Berikan review kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini. (Wattpad : StarSky3095)

 _Regards_ ,

StarSky3095


	2. 1 Taehyungie

**Jin &Joon**

Main Cast : Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster), Kim Seok Jin (Jin)

Cast : Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Kim Tae Hyung (V), Jeon Jung Kook, Min Yoon Gi (Suga) & Park Ji Min

Gendre : AU (Omegaverse), Family, Romance, M-Preg

Rating : T to M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

S _umma_ ry : Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Omeganya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung serta Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Tae Hyungie~**

Siang itu suasana studio rekaman cukup sepi, kegiatan rekaman untuk salah satu _idol_ terkenal sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Para _staff_ yang bekerja di studio juga sedang istirahat untuk makan siang di luar, di studio hanya tersisa Namjoon sang produser dan temannya Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok, pria tampan berusia 25 tahun itu merupakan seorang beta dan dia bekerja bersama Namjoon mengembangkan label rekaman yang mereka rintis bersama. Namjoon sendiri merupakan seorang alpha, dia merupakan seorang produser musik dan pemilik dari RM _Music_ , label rekaman yang dia rintis bersama Hoseok. Diusianya yang sama dengan Hoseok Namjoon sudah cukup sukses dengan usahanya, terbukti dengan banyaknya lagu ciptaanya yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi-penyanyi besar dan label rekamannya yang menjadi salah satu label yang cukup disegani di industri hiburan.

Hoseok tengah mendengarkan kembali beat yang diciptakannya saat mendengar suara tawa Namjoon di belakangnya. Dengan penasaran Hoseok memutar kursinya dan melirik temannya itu.

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon yang tengah melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya hanya melirik sekilas pada Hoseok lalu kembali melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya sambil tertawa pelan.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap Namjoon, dengan enggan dia menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah duduk menyandar di sofa.

" Apa yang kau lihat sih ? " Hoseok kembali bertanya saat dirinya sudah duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

Hoseok melirik layar _smartphone_ Namjoon lalu menghela nafasnya. " Taehyungie ? "

Di layar _smartphone_ Namjoon terlihat Taehyung, putera Namjoon yang berusia 1 tahun sedang mencoba untuk berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Terdengar pula suara Seokjin, omega Namjoon yang tengah memberi semangat untuk puteranya.

" Bukankah dia semakin menggemaskan ? " Namjoon tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang kesulitan melangkahkan kakinya.

" Ya, kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya dia terlihat semakin _cute_? " Hoseok menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat layar _smartphone_ Namjoon dengan jelas.

" Benarkan ? Taetae-ku semakin lucu setiap harinya. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa terus melihat perkembangannya, untung saja Jinseok selalu mengirimkan video-video perkembangan Taetae jika tidak aku akan sangat merasa bersalah karena melewatkan setiap perkembangannya. " Namjoon berujar bangga ya meskipun dia sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya karena tidak bisa selalu melihat perkembangan puteranya.

Hoseok penepuk pundak Namjoon dengan enggan, dia kadang merasa risih jika Namjoon mulai sedikit bertingkah berlebihan jika sudah berhubungan dengan bayi kecilnya.

' Dasar ayah muda ' gerutu Hoseok dalam hati.

" Aah.. Kau bisa Taetae.. " Namjoon bergumam dengan semangat sambil melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya.

" Yayaya.. " Namjoon memekik keras saat melihat Taehyung yang mencoba melangkah justru terjatuh hingga membuat Hoseok terlonjak kaget.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. " Aku lapar, jika kau mencariku aku ada di _café_ seberang studio. "

Hoseok lama-lama jengah dan bosan jika setiap hari melihat tingkah Namjoon yang terlihat seperti fans fanatik seorang idol, Hoseok mungkin akan maklum jika Namjoon memang benar-benar fans fanatik seorang idol namun kenyataanya Namjoon justru menjadi seorang fans fanatik dari anaknya sendiri. Akhirnya dari pada melihat Namjoon ber- _fanboy_ ria Hoseok memutuskan untuk meninggalkan temannya itu.

" Ya pergilah. " Sahut Namjoon tanpa melihat Hoseok.

" Kau tidak lapar ? " Hoseok melirik kembali temannya itu.

" Jinseok sudah menyipkan bekal untukku. " Namjoon tetap saja fokus pada layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Hoseok kembali menghela nafasnya. " Enaknya yang selalu dibuatkan bekal, baiklah aku pergi.. " Hoseok pamit lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari studio.

* * *

" Aku pulang.. "

Namjoon melepaskan sepatunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya. Tidak ada yang menyahut, yang terdengar hanya suara kecil dari televisi yang menayangkan film kartun. Di ruang tengah Namjoon melihat Taehyung sudah tertidur dengan ditemani boneka beruang kesayangannya, dia tidur terlentang dengan selembar selimut bayi yang menyelubunginya hingga leher. Namjoon melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Taehyung dan memperhatikan puternya yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Manisnya, aku ingin sekali menciumnya. " dengan gemas Namjoon memperhatikan puteranya.

Dari dapur Jin yang menggunakan apron merah mudanya melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju ruang tengah.

" Eoh, Namjoonie ? Kau sudah pulang ? " Jin berseru kaget melihat alphanya itu sudah duduk manis sambil memperhatikan Taehyung.

" Ya, aku terlalu merindukanmu dan Taetae hingga memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. " Sahut Namjoon.

" Ah, aku belum selesai masak. Sejak tadi Taetae rewel sekali hingga aku telat untuk memasak makan malam, beruntung kini dia sudah tidur. " Jin melihat Taehyung yang sudah jatuh terlelap.

" Baiklah, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu. Aku akan menjaga Taetae agar tidak bangun. " ujar Namjoon sambil membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

Jin memicingkan matanya tak percaya, jika Namjoon menjaga Taehyung yang sedang tidur yang ada biasanya justru Namjoon menggangu tidur Taehyung karena terlalu gemas pada puternya itu dan membuatnya menangis.

" Aku janji tak akan mengganggunya. " seperti mengerti isi pikiran Jin, Namjoon menyahut.

" Baiklah, tolong jaga Taetae sebentar _ne Appa_ selama _Umma_ menyelesaikan acara memasak makan malam kita. Dan ingat jangan menganggu tidurnya ! " Jin mengingatkan suaminya.

" _Ne.. Arasso_ "

Jin memutuskan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan _Appa_ -nya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Namjoon sendiri kini memperhatikan puteranya dari samping sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, dia selalu takjub pada puteranya itu. Taehyung sungguh sangat tampan, dia merupakan perpaduan sempurna antara dirinya dan Jin.

" _Appa_ menyayangimu Taehyungie~ "

* * *

Setelah makan malam dan menyelesaikan urusannya masing-masing, Jin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menemani Taehyung yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di ruang tengah.

" Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. " Namjoon takjub melihat Taehyung yang tidak terusik sama sekali.

" Sejak siang tadi Taetae sangat rewel, dia tidak tidur siang hari ini. "

" Oh, kenapa Taetae sangat rewel ? Apa dia sakit ? " Tanya Namjoon.

" Tidak, dia tidak sakit mungkin karena giginya tumbuh lagi jadi Taetae merasa tidak nyaman. "

Namjoon mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. " Taetae anak baik, dia merupakan kebanggan _Umma_ dan _Appa_. "

Jin tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang begitu menyayangi Taehyung, meskipun Namjoon tipe orang yang ceroboh dan agak sembrono tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan puteranya dia menjadi _Appa_ yang baik dan selalu berhati-hati.

" Sebaiknya kita pindahkan Taetae ke kamar, di sini terlalu dingin. " Jin hendak mengangkat Taehyung yang tertidur sebelum Namjoon mencegahnya.

" Biar aku saja. " Ujarnya.

Jin tersenyum dan membiarkan Namjoon mengambil alih.

" Pelan-pelan, jangan buat dia terbangun. " Jin memperhatikan pekerjaan Namjoon dengan hati-hati.

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh kecil Taehyung dengan perlahan lalu menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongannya. Taehyung sedikit terusik namun dia kembali tertidur setelah merasa nyaman dalam gendongan _Appa_ -nya.

Jin berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar yang mereka tempati dan merapikan tempat tidur Taehyung dengan meletakan boneka beruang kesayangan puteranya serta selimut yang tadi digunakannya. Tempat tidur atau _box_ tidur Taehyung di letakan tepat di sebelah tempat tidur orang tuanya, salah satu sisi yang menghadap tepat ke tempat tidur orang tuanya dibiarkan terbuka agar saat Taehyung terbagun dia bisa langsung merangkak menuju orang tuanya, selain itu mereka melakukannya agar bisa memantau Taehyung yang tertidur.

Namjoon mengikuti Jin dengan Taehyung di gendongannya, dengan pelan dan hati-hati Namjoon membaringkan Taehyung di _box_ bayinya. Boneka beruangnya di letakan tepat di sebelah bayi Taehyung lalu Jin menyelimuti Taehyung setelah memastikan tidur puteranya tidak terganggu.

" Aku sebenarnya sangat merindukan Taetae, aku hanya bisa melihatnya di pagi hari dan saat aku pulang Taetae selalu sudah tertidur. " keluh Namjoon setelah mengecup dahi Taehyung.

" Taetae juga merindukan _Appa_ -nya, dia terus saja berceloteh ' _Appa_.. pa'. " sahut Jin sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Namjoon. " Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tapi sepertinya _Appa_ hanya merindukan bayi kecilnya. " rajuk Jin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Namjoon.

Namjoon mengusap tangan Jin yang melingkari pinggangnya. " Aku juga.. "

Namjoon segera memutar tubuhnya dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Jin dengan tangannya. " Aku juga sangat merindukan _Umma_ Taetae, apalagi sejak aku pulang _Umma_ Taetae belum memberikan _Appa_ sebuah kecupan. "

Kata-kata Namjoon membuat pipi Jin memanas, dengan cepat Jin berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya namun gagal karena Namjoon menahannya.

" Aku begitu merindukanmu, sangat.. sangat merindukanmu. " Namjoon menarik Jin dalam pelukannya dan menyurukan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher omeganya itu.

Jin membalas pelukan Namjoon. " Aku tahu, kau memang tidak bisa jika tidak merindukanku. "

" Rasanya aku ingin terus berada di rumah saja, selalu denganmu dan Taetae. Tapi jika begitu kita mungkin tak bisa makan, apa menurutmu pemerintah mau memberikan tunjangan untuk kita ? "

Jin terkekeh pelan. " Jangan bodoh, kau menyukai pekerjaanmu. Soal aku dan Taetae kau tak perlu khawatir karena kami selalu ada di sampingmu, selamanya. "

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah rupawan omeganya. " Kau yang terbaik Jinseok- _ah_ "

Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya lalu meraup bibir merah omeganya dengan lembut, Jin sendiri tersenyum di sela ciumannya dan dengan cepat mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher alphanya. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut namun intens, Namjoon sungguh memperlakukan Seokjin-nya dengan hati-hati.

Namjoon menurunkan ciumannya pada rahang omeganya lalu semakin turun hingga mencapai leher Jin, ciuman yang Namjoon berikan pada leher Jin hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil namun saat dia melihat tanda gigitan yang diberikannya untuk Seokjin Namjoon menciumnya cukup lama lalu menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

" Ooh.. " Jin mendesah pelan saat alphanya menyesap tanda kepemilikannya.

" Aku membutuhkanmu. " Namjoon berbisik dengan seduktif di telinga kiri Jin.

" Aku milikmu. " balas Jin seraya mengecup bibir _kissable_ alphanya.

Segera saja Namjoon mengangkat kedua kaki Jin dan menggendongnya ala koala, Jin sendiri dengan sigap mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher alphanya. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari kamar tidur, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan kegiatan yang 'iya-iya' di kamar yang juga di tempati Taehyung. Mereka memutuskan menyelesaikan kegiatan malamnya di luar kamar , yang jelas biarkan mereka menikmati malam panasnya tanpa perlu ada gangguan dari bayi kecil mereka yang manis.

 **\- END -**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 done~_ Ululululu… _

Chapter ini masih menceritakan dimana abang Taehyung belum punya adek, jadi masih jadi anak kesayangannya Jin _Umma_ dan Namjoon _Appa_. Untuk Adek Kookie sendiri gak tahu bakal muncul di chapter mana, buat Minyoon couple juga. Hahaha.. Jadi tunggu saja.

Setiap chapter ceritanya pendek-pendek, jadi kaya _drabble_ atau _ficlet_ kaya gitu. Soalnya saya masih punya banyak hutang ff yang belom kelar. #Oops

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak baik itu berupa _reviews_ , _fav_ atau pun _follow_ cerita ini. _Author_ gak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak #bow

Akhir kata, berikan _reviews_ kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.

 _Regards,_

StarSky3095


	3. 2 Tetangga Baru

**Jin** **&** **Joon**

Main Cast : Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster), Kim Seok Jin (Jin)

Cast : Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Kim Tae Hyung (V), Jeon Jung Kook, Min Yoon Gi (Suga) & Park Ji Min

Gendre : AU (Omegaverse), Family, Romance, M-Preg

Rating : T to M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

S _Umma_ ry : Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Omeganya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung serta Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya.

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **: Tetangga Baru**

Siang itu Jin baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah termasuk kebutuhan untuk Taehyung. Satu tangannya membawa kantong belanjaan yang tidak terlalu berat, sedangkan Taehyung yang digendong di depan dada hanya memainkan sebungkus cokelat yang tadi dibelikan _Umma_ nya sambil berceloteh pelan.

" Jangan digigit Taetae. " Jin menjauhkan bungkus cokelat yang Taehyung mainkan.

Taehyung merengut lucu sambil menarik kembali bungkus cokelatnya.

" Tidak untuk sekarang ne ? _Umma_ tidak mau tanganmu kotor, nanti saja jika kita sudah sampai di rumah. " Jin mengusap rambut halus puteranya.

Apartemen yang Jin dan Namjoon tempati berada di lantai 3 , sehingga Jin terpaksa menggunakan tangga karena lift yang biasa digunakan sedang dalam pemeliharaan. Saat berjalan menaiki tangga Jin melihat beberapa pekerja angkut barang membawa perabotan menuju lantai tempat apartemennya berada.

" Apa ada yang pindah ? " pikir Jin.

" Mamamaa… " celoteh Taehyung.

" Ya, sepertinya kita akan punya tetangga baru. " Sahut Jin pada Taehyung.

Jin sampai di lantai apartemennya dan melihat beberapa barang yang tadi diangkut masih tercecer di selasar. Beberapa pekerja masih keluar masuk unit apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemen yang Jin dan Namjoon tempati sambil mengangkut barang.

" Yang pindah ternyata menempati unit di sebelah apartemen kita Taetae. "

Taehyung menatap _Umma_ -nya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Jin yang hendak masuk ke apartemennya hingga kantung belanjaan yang dipegangnya terjatuh karena Jin berusaha melindungi Taehyung.

" Oh, Maafkan aku. " Seru pemuda itu sambil meletakan kardus yang dibawanya.

" Anda tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya pemuda itu dengan khawatir.

" Tidak apa-apa, tak masalah. " Sahut Jin sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung yang terlihat akan menangis.

" Apakah anda yakin ? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak melihat anda. "

Jin tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. "

Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali. " Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. "

Pemuda itu lalu membantu merapikan kembali belanjaan Jin yang sempat tercecer dengan terburu-buru.

" Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. " larang Jin.

" Tidak, anda terlihat kesusahan. Jadi biarkan aku yang membereskannya. " sahut pemuda itu.

Jin memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama, pemuda itu memiliki mata sipit yang terlihat cukup tajam, namun wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tampan. Pemuda itu terlihat baik dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin dia baru memasuki usia 20-an.

" Sekali lagi maafkan aku. " pemuda itu memberikan kantong belanjaan Jin sambil membungkuk.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf jika aku tadi menghalangi jalanmu. "

" Ah, tidak. Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat anda. "

TUK

Tiba-tiba bungkus cokelat yang Taehyung pegang sudah mendarat dengan mulus di kepala pemuda itu.

" Tae.. " Seru Jin tak percaya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. " Hahaha.. sepertinya anak anda marah. "

" Yayaya.. Mama.. " celoteh Taehyung sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

" Maafkan Taehyung, dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. " sesal Jin.

" Jadi namanya Taehyung ? " Pemuda itu mengambil bungkus cokelat yang dilempat Taehyung.

" Anyeong Taehyung~ " Sapa pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan kembali cokelat Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang muka, dan menyurukan kepalanya di dada _Umma_ -nya.

" Mamama.. "

Jin terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus rambut puteranya lalu mengambil coklatnya dari tangan pemuda itu.

" Apa anda tinggal disini ? " tanya pemuda itu.

" Ah ya. " Sahut Jin.

" Oh, salam kenal aku adalah tetangga baru anda. Aku menempati unit di sebelah apartemen anda, namaku Park Jimin. " Pemuda bernama Jimin itu menunjuk apartemennya.

" Ah, namaku Kim Seokjin dan ini Kim Taehyung, salam kenal juga. "

" Maaf, apa anda hanya tinggal berdua ? " tanya Jimin seraya menunjuk Taehyung.

" _Aniyo_ , aku tinggal dengan suamiku. " Sahut Seokjin.

Jimin terlihat cukup kaget. " Oh, jadi Taehyung ? "

" Dia anakku. "

" Maaf, apa anda seorang omega ? " Tanya Jimin lagi.

" Ya, apakah menurutmu ini sangat aneh ? "

" Tidak, tidak.. aku hanya kaget saja karena jarang sekali ada omega laki-laki yang sudah menikah. " Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jin tersenyum. " Ya, memang jarang sekali. "

" Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan anda, omegaku juga seorang laki-laki jadi aku rasa dia juga akan senang bertemu denganmu. " Ujar Jimin dengan ceria.

" Hah ? " Jin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Yoon Gi _hyung.._ Kemari, _palli_.. _palli_ " Jimin berteriak memanggil seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen yang di tempatinya.

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil Yoon Gi itu menghampiri Jimin dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya pemuda itu dengan dingin.

" Kenalkan ini tetangga baru kita, dan dia juga seorang omega. " Jimin menunjuk Jin yang masih terlihat cukup kaget dengan reaksinya.

Yoon Gi hanya menaggapi dingin apa yang Jimin lakukan.

" Nah Seokjin- _Ssi_ , ini adalah omega-ku Min Yoon Gi. " Jimin memperkenalkan dua omega manis itu.

Jin memperhatikan Yoon Gi yang terlihat sangat manis, omega Jimin itu memiliki tubuh yang terbilang kecil dengan kulit seputih susu.

" Anyeonghaseo, aku Kim Seokjin. " Sapa Jin.

Yoon Gi hanya menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksanya. " Min Yoon Gi. " Sahutnya singkat.

Jimin mencebikan bibirnya. " Yoon Gi _hyung_ , lebih ramahlah sedikit pada tetangga baru kita. Kita akan tinggal lama bersama jadi berusahalah akrab dengan Seokjin- _Ssi ne_ ? "

" Maafkan Yoon Gi _hyung_ ya, dia memang selalu seperti ini. " Ujar Jimin pada Jin.

Jin tersenyum maklum. " Tidak masalah, senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. "

" Kami juga senang bertemu dengan anda, untuk kedepannya kami mohon bantuan anda Seokjin- _Ssi_. " Jimin tersenyum seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

Jin balas tersenyum. " Tidak usah bicara terlalu formal denganku, itu serasa sangat kaku. "

" Ah, tapi.. Baiklah, kira-kira berapa umur Seokjin-Ssi sekarang ? "

" Umurku ? Umurku 26 tahun. "

"Aku baru berusia 22 tahun, dan Yoon Gi _hyung_ ini umurnya 25 tahun. Jadi bolehkan kami memanggilmu _hyung_ ? "

" Terdengar lebih nyaman. "

" Baiklah, Seokjin _hyung_ mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya. " Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman sekaligus _eye smile_ -nya.

" Yoon Gi _hyung_. " tegur Jimin pada omega-nya.

" Mohon bantuannya. " ujar Yoon Gi kemudian.

" Mamammamma.. " Taehyung berteriak kesal karena _Umma_ -nya terus saja mengobrol.

" Ya Taetae ? " sahut Jin.

" Mamammama "

" Maaf, sepertinya ini sudah masuk jam tidur siang Taehyung. "

" Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi Taehyung senang bertemu denganmu. " Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali merengek pada _Umma_ -nya.

Jin tertawa pelan. " Taetae juga senang bertemu dengan Jimin dan Yoon Gi _hyung,_ benarkan ? "

" Uung.. " sahut Taehyung.

" Sampai jumpa lagi. " pamit Jin seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Setelah Jin masuk Jimin kembali mengambil kardus yang tadi sempat dibawanya.

" Yoon Gi _hyung_ , jangan selalu bersikap seperti itu. Seokjin _hyung_ terlihat baik, tapi kau justru bertingkah sangat dingin. " Ujar Jimin pada omega-nya yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya menuju apartemen baru mereka.

" Terserahlah, cepat bawa itu. Masih banyak yang harus kita bereskan. " Yoon Gi menunjuk kardus yang Jimin bawa.

Jimin hanya mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya menerima respon dari Yoon Gi sambil tetap mengikuti langkah omega-nya itu.

* * *

Jin sedang menyuapi Taehyung yang duduk dengan nyaman di _baby chair_ -nya. Bayi menggemaskan itu beberapa kali menolak suapan bubur bayi yang _Umma_ -nya suapkan hingga membuat pipinya kotor terkena bubur.

" Aaa.. buka mulutmu Taetae "

" Maa " Taehyung menolak kembali suapan _Umma_ -nya dan justru menarik sendoknya.

" Tae, jangan seperti itu. Makanan bukan untuk mainan, lagipula tanganmu kotor. "

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan munculah sosok tinggi Namjoon yang menyunggingkan senyumannya.

" Aku pulang. " sapa Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum begitu melihat sosok alpha-nya itu. " Selamat datang. " sahut Jin.

" Papapapa.. " Taehyung ikut menyahut.

Namjoon menghampiri omega dan putera kecilnya.

" Tumben sekali kau sudah pulang ? " Jin terlihat heran karena Namjoon sudah pulang.

" Tidak ada yang perlu aku kerjakan lagi, jadi lebih baik aku pulang. "

Namjoon mengecup pelipis omeganya dengan cepat sebelum beralih pada Taehyung yang tengah memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya.

" Apa yang sedang Taetae lakukan ? " Tanya Namjoon pada puteranya.

" Yayaya " Taehyung menunjukan sendok makan yang tadi digunakannya.

" Tae sedang makan ? Ya ampun kenapa pipimu jadi kotor begini. " Namjoon mengusap dengan lembut ceceran bubur yang mengotori pipi puteranya.

" Apa Taetae sudah selesai makan ? " Tanya Namjoon pada Jin.

" Sepertinya ya, karena dia justru memainkan makanannya. "

" Ah, baiklah karena Taetae sudah selesai makan mari kita mandi karena Taetae terlihat sangat kotor. " Namjoon berujar seraya menggendong Taehyung.

" Aa.. Papapa.. " Taehyung menyahut dengan ceria.

Jin tersenyum melihat alpha dan puteranya. " Aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya. "

Jin lalu meninggalkan _Appa_ dan puteranya itu untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi keduanya. Namjoon sendiri menunggu sambil bermain dengan Taehyung yang dalam gendongannya.

" Lihat ini, Taetae sangat kotor. Sekarang bisa berikan sendoknya pada _Appa_ ?"

Taehyung memberikan sendoknya pada sang _Appa_ sambil tertawa, Namjoon mengambil lalu meletakan sendok yang Taehyung mainkan.

" Taetae anak pintar. " Namjoon dengan gemas mencium pipi puteranya.

" Pa.. " Seru Taehyung tak terima karena _Appa_ -nya terus-menerus mencium pipinya.

" Kau sangat manis, _Appa_ jadi sangat gemas padamu. "

" Air mandinya sudah siap " Jin berseru dari arah kamar mandi.

" Kau dengar, ayo kita mandi " Namjoon melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan Taehyung yang terus berceloteh dalam gendongannya.

Jin keluar dari kamar mandi saat Namjoon akan masuk kesana.

" Biar aku yang melepas baju Taetae, kau juga lepaslah bajumu dan taruh baju kotornya pada keranjang cucian " ujar Jin pada alpha-nya itu.

" Taetae dengan _Umma_ dulu ne ? " Namjoon memberikan Taehyung pada Jin.

Taetae sedikit merenggut tak suka.

" Ayo buka dulu bajumu, nanti Taetae bisa mandi bersama _Appa_. "

Jin dengan perlahan melepaskan satu-persatu baju yang melekat pada tubuh putera kecilnya, sedangkan Namjoon sendiri sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah baju yang Taehyung gunakan sudah sepenuhnya terlepas, Jin menggendong Taehyung menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

Namjoon yang sudah melepaskan pakaiannya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam _bath-up_.

" Taetae kemari " Seru Namjoon pada puteranya.

Taehyung yang ada dalam gendongan Jin melonjak dengan tidak sabar ingin bersama dengan _Appa_ -nya.

" Oh, sabar sayang. " Jin sedikit kewalahan saat menggendong Taehyung yang terus melonjak tak sabar.

Jin akhirnya memberikan Taehyung pada Namjoon, dan bocah kecil itu semakin melonjak senang saat tubuhnya dengan perlahan bersentuhan dengan air hangat dalam _bath-up_.

" Taetae selalu suka saat mandi dan bermain air " ujar Jin.

Omega manis itu mengambil beberapa mainan mandi Taehyung dan memasukannya dalam _bath-up_.

" Kau tidak ikut mandi ? " Tanya Namjoon pada Jin yang justru duduk di sebelah _bath-up_ dengan lengan kaosnya yang tergulung.

" Aku sudah mandi " sahut Jin yang kini mengusap perlahan pipi kotor Taehyung karena bubur yang mulai mengering.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak nyaman apalagi saat Jin membasuh mukanya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi Taehyung yang memainkan bebek karet dan bolanya.

" Maaa " Taehyung yang kesal mulai berteriak karena tidak suka wajahnya terus dibasuh.

" Pipimu masih kotor sayang, cobalah untuk diam dulu " Jin kembali mengusap pipi Taehyung yang masih kotor.

Namjoon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung agar omega-nya bisa lebih mudah membersihkan pipi kotor putera mereka.

" Selesai, sekarang kita basuh tubuhmu. " Jin mengembil sabun mandi Taehyung dan menuangkannya pada _spons_ mandinya.

Taehyung terus tertawa geli saat _Umma_ -nya mengusapkan _spons_ penuh busa sabun itu pada tubuhnya, Namjoon juga mulai kewalahan saat Taehyung mulai memukul-mukul air dalam _bath-up_ dan membuatnya memercik kesana-kemari.

" Woohoo, jagoan jangan terlalu bersemangat kau bisa tergelincir " Namjoon cukup sulit memegang tubuh Taehyung yang licin karena busa sabun.

Setelah selesai menyabuni putera kecilnya Jin membasuh tubuh Taehyung dan membersihkannya dari sisa sabun yang menempel.

" Tolong jaga dulu Taetae, aku lupa mengambil handuknya. " Jin berujar pada alphanya.

" Ne. " Sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon memperhatikan Taehyung yang menenggelamkan bebek karetnya berulang kali sambil tersenyum.

" Taetae " Panggil Namjoon.

Bayi kecil itu menoleh dan menatap _Appa_ -nya.

" Taetae harus menjadi anak yang pintar dan juga kuat agar bisa melindungi _Umma_. "

" Yayaya " sahut Taehyung dengan semangat.

" Bagus, kau harus berjanji ne ? Karena jika _Appa_ tidak ada kau yang harus menjaga _Umma_. "

Taehyung melemparkan bola plastiknya pada Namjoon.

" Ya, kenapa melempar _Appa_ ? " Tanya Namjoon.

" Mamama.. " sahut Taehyung.

" Yaya, _Appa_ tahu. Tanpa diberi tahupun kau akan menjaga _Umma_. " Namjoon tersenyum melihat tingkah puteranya.

Jin kembali ke kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk di tangannya.

" Taetae, sudah cukup mandinya. _Umma_ tidak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama berendam. "

Taehyung merengek saat Jin mengangkatnya dari dalam _bath-up_ , dengan telaten Jin segera menyelimuti Taehyung dengan handuk .

" Sebaiknya segera selesaikan juga mandimu. " kata Jin pada alpha-nya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. " Tapi apakah kau tidak akan memandikan aku juga . " goda Namjoon pada omega-nya.

Jin menghembuskan nafasnya. " Sudah aku katakan aku sudah mandi. Cepatlah selesaikan acara mandimu, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menjaga Taehyung karena aku belum menyiapkan makan malam. "

Namjoon mendesah kecewa. " Baiklah " Sahutnya menyerah.

" Oh iya, kita memiliki tetangga baru. Mereka juga pasangan alpha dan omega. "

Namjoon terlihat tertarik mendengar kabar dari Jin. " Omega ? laki-laki juga ? "

" _Ne_ dan dia terlihat sangat manis, mereka adalah pasangan muda. "

" Wah daebak, kau jadi bisa memiliki teman. Apa mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak ? "

" Aku rasa tidak. "

" Aku pikir mereka memiliki anak, Taetae akan mendapatkan teman. "

Jin mengusap pelan tubuh Taehyung dalam gendongannya. " Teman ya ? " Gumam Jin.

" Joonie " Panggil Jin.

" Ne ? " Namjoon menatap omeganya itu.

" Aku rasa kita akan memiliki anak lagi. "

" Ya ? " Namjoon terlihat kaget.

" Aku rasa dalam perutku ada bayi lagi, aku belum memeriksanya tapi aku rasa ini benar-benar terjadi. "

Namjoon bangkit dari _bath-up_ dan membiarkan tubuh polosnya terekspos dan menatap tak percaya pada Jin. " Benarkah ? Woaa.. _daebak_. "

" Tapi Taetae masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan seorang adik. "

Namjoon menyambar handuk dari gantungan untuk dikenakannya dan segera menghampiri Jin.

" Kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama, benarkan Taetae ? " Namjoon memandang Jin lalu beralih pada puteranya yang dalam balutan handuk itu.

Taehyung hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar. Jin tersenyum sambil menyentuh lembut perutnya.

" Ya aku tahu, tapi segera selesaikan mandimu. Aku perlu bantuanmu _Appa_ Taetae. " Ujar Jin lagi.

Namjoon tersenyum hingga menampilkan _dimple_ di pipinya. " Ne.. "

Namjoon mencuri kecupan di bibir Jin sebelum kembali masuk dalam _bath-up_ setelah sebelumnya dia melemparkan sembarangan handuk yang dikenakannya.

Jin menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah alpha-nya. " Baiklah Taetae ayo kita segera pakai baju. " Jin membenarkan gendongan Taehyung dan segera membawa puteranya itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Namjoon yang kembali berendam dalam _bath-up_ tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Dia terus saja tersenyum dengan lebar membayangkan dirinya dan Jin akan kembali memiliki bayi kecil yang menggemaskan.

" Aku akan menjadi _Appa_ lagi. " gumam Namjoon dalam senyumannya.

 **End**

* * *

Anyeong.. #tebarsenyuman

Author kembali lagi dengan cerita ini, maafkan karena update yang terlambat tadinya ingin publish beberapa hari yang lalu tapi entah kenapa justru ceritanya jadi panjang begini. Chapter ini lumayan panjang loh #tebarkonfeti #tepuktangan

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa author sampaikan, yang jelas maafkan jika banyak typo dan kedepannya akan terus telat update. #bow

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak baik itu berupa _reviews_ , _fav_ atau pun _follow_ cerita ini. _Author_ gak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak #bow

Akhir kata, berikan _reviews_ kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.

 _Regards,_

 **StarSky3095**


	4. 3 Kookie

**Jin & Joon**

 **Main Cast : Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster), Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

 **Cast : Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Kim Tae Hyung (V), Jeon Jung Kook, Min Yoon Gi (Suga) & Park Ji Min**

 **Gendre : AU (Omegaverse), Family, Romance, M-Preg**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.**

 _ **No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.**_

 **_Don't Like Don't Read_**

 ** _Su_ _mma_ ry : Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Omeganya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung serta Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Kookie~**

Jin sedang duduk di atas matras yang terhampar di ruang tengah, wajahnya terlihat cukup pucat namun senyuman masih terpasang di bibirnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok putera kesayangannya Taehyung, yang tengah duduk manis sambil memakan camilan siangnya. Semangkuk buah-buahan yang terdiri dari potongan kiwi, strawberi, apel dan pir.

" Taetae, makanlah dengan pelan " Ujar Jin pada puteranya itu.

Wajah putih Taehyung kotor karena cara makannya yang belum benar. " Ya _Umma_.. " Sahut Taehyung kecil.

Taehyung menusuk sepotong strawberi dengan garpu plastiknya setelah itu dia memberikannya pada Jin.

" _Umma_ aa.. " Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Jin tersenyum melihat tingkah puteranya itu, dia pun melahap strawberi yang Taehyung berikan untuknya.

" Sekarang Taetae yang makan lagi _ne_ ? " Jin menusuk sepotong kiwi dan mengarahkannya pada mulut kecil Taehyung.

" Ani _Umma_.. " Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kookie " Tunjuknya pada sosok bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur tidak jauh darinya.

" Tidak boleh, Kookie belum boleh makan buah. Nanti saat Kookie sudah agak besar Taetae baru boleh memberikan Kookie buah, _arasso_ ? " Jin memberikan pengertian pada bocah kecilnya itu.

Taetae mem- _pout_ -kan bibir kecilnya. " Kookie " Gumamnya.

Jin mengambil sehelai tisu basah yang terletak di atas sofa lalu menyapukannya pada mulut Taehyung yang belepotan. " Taetae anak baik, Kookie masih sangat kecil jadi belum boleh makan buah. "

Taehyung tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi bocah kecil itu kembali menyantap potongan buahnya dalam diam sambil sesekali melihat adik kecilnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Kookie, atau Kim Jungkook lahir 15 hari yang lalu. Bayi kecil anak kedua dari Namjoon dan Jin itu lahir lebih awal dari perkiraan, tapi tidak terjadi masalah serius saat proses kelahirannya. Jungkook lahir dengan berat 3, 2 Kg dan panjang 49 cm, bayi kecil itu memiliki kulit putih dan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Jin dan bayi Jungkook baru pulang ke apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu karena Jin yang harus dirawat pasca melahirkan.

" _Hyung_ " seru seseorang dari pintu depan.

Jin bangkit dengan perlahan lalu kembali menatap kedua puteranya.

" Taetae, tolong jaga dulu Kookie sebentar _ne_ ? _Umma_ akan mmebuka pintu dulu. " Pesan Jin pada Taehyung.

Bocah kecil itu melihat adiknya dan _Umma_ -nya berulang kali sebelum mengangguk pelan.

" Dan ingat jangan ganggu tidur Kookie, apalagi memberikannya buah oke ? "

Taehyung kembali mengangguk. " Oke _Umma_ " Sahutnya.

" Anak baik. " Jin mengusak pelan rambut halus Taehyung.

Jin pun melangkah menuju pintu depan meskipun beberapa kali terlihat meringgis akibat tubuhnya yang belum pulih pasca melahirkan.

KLEK

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok Jimin yang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dan di sebelahnya ada Yoon Gi yang cukup risih melihat tingkah alpha-nya itu.

" Jim, Yoon Gi " Jin memperhatikan kedua tamunya.

" Hai _hyung_ , kami kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu sekaligus _baby_ Kookie. " Sahut Jimin.

Jin tersenyum. " Masuklah " persilahkannya.

Jimin dan Yoon Gi mengikuti langkah Jin menuju ke ruang tengah.

" Taetae, coba lihat siapa yang datang ? "

Taehyung yang masih menyantap potongan buahnya mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat Jimin dan Yoon Gi yang berjalan di belakang _Umma_ -nya.

" Chim _Hyung_ " Seru Taehyung dengan ceria.

" _Anyeong_ Taetae " sahut Jimin yang dengan segera menghampiri bocah kecil itu.

" Apa yang Tae lakukan ? " Tanya Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

" Buah " Taehyung memperlihatkan mangkuk buahnya yang sudah separuhnya kosong.

Jin dan Yoon Gi juga ikut duduk di atas matras mengelilingi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yoon Gi yang memperhatikan interaksi Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil, Jin memeriksa Jungkook yang tidur dan memastikan posisi bayi kecilnya itu.

" Jungkook tidur ? " Tanya Yoon Gi.

" Setelah meminum susunya dia tidur dengan lelap. " Sahut Jin.

" Lalu kemana Namjoon ? " Tanya Yoon Gi lagi.

" Tadi dia bilang ingin membeli susu Jungkook dan Taehyung yang hampir habis, tapi kenapa dia belum kembali juga ? " Jin melihat jam dinding dan merasa heran karena alpha-nya itu belum kembali.

" _Umma_ , bis.. " Taehyung berseru pada _Umma_ -nya.

Jin melihat mangkuk Taehyung yang sudah kosong lalu melihat Jimin yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

" Taetae memberikan buahnya pada Jimin _Hyung_ ? " tanya Jin.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kotaknya, Jin hanya mendesah pasrah lalu mengambil tisu yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyeka mulut Taehyung.

" Maafkan aku _hyung_ , Taetae memaksaku memakannya. " Sesal Jimin.

" Tidak masalah, sepertinya Taetae sudah kenyang. " sahut Jin.

Jin hendak bangkit untuk menyimpan mangkuk dan garpu yang Taehyung gunakan sebelum Yoon Gi melarangnya.

" Biar aku saja _hyung_ " Ujar Yoon Gi.

" Jangan, biar aku saja. " Tolak Jin.

" Berikan saja padaku, biar aku yang meletakannya di dapur. " Yoon Gi mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Jin.

Yoon Gi pergi begitu saja ke dapur sambil membawa mangkuk kotor itu. Jimin setelah menghabiskan buah Taehyung mendekati bayi Jungkook yang tertidur dan menatap bayi manis itu.

" Kookie lucu sekali " Gumam Jimin.

Jin tersenyum seraya memangku Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , bisa berikan Jungkook untukku ? " Pinta Jimin.

Jin terkekeh pelan. " Memang kenapa ? "

" Kookie sangat lucu aku jadi ingin selalu melihatnya, jadi berikan dia untukku ya ? "

Taehyung yang mendengar permintaan Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan _Umma_ -nya dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

PLUK

Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin, Jin dan Jimin terlihat kaget melihat kelakuaan bocah kecil itu.

" Taetae.. " seru Jin tak percaya.

" Kookie puna Taetae, Chim yung no.. no.. no.. " Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk Kookie dan dirinya lalu menunjuk Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Taehyung. " Ya, _hyung_ tahu. "

" _Hyung_ tidak akan mengambil Kookie, dia milikmu sepenuhnya. " Lanjutnya.

Yoon Gi yang abru saja kembali dari dapur langsung duduk di sebelah alpha-nya. " Kenapa ? " Tanyanya heran.

" Taetae memukulku. " Sahut Jimin.

Yoon Gi melihat Taehyung. " Kenapa Tae memukul Jimin _hyung_ ? "

" Chim _yung_ Kookie ambil " Sahut Taheyung dengan kata-katanya yang belum jelas.

Yoon Gi dan Jin tertawa melihat _hyung_ kecil itu, Taehyung memang sangat menyukai Jungkook.

" Kenapa tidurnya nyenyak sekali ? " Yoon Gi melihat bayi Jungkook lebih dekat.

" Bayi memang seperti itu, waktunya lebih banyak tidur. Mereka akan bangun ketika lapar atau tidak nyaman. " Jin menjelaskan.

" Seperti Yoon Gi _hyung_. " Celetuk Jimin. " Yoon Gi _hyung_ juga sangat suka tidur, jadi dia adalah bayi besar. "

Yoon Gi mendelik tajam pada Jimin hingga membuatnya bungkam.

Jin tak bisa menahan tawanya. " Kalian itu lucu sekali, bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian juga memiliki bayi ? "

Yoon Gi dan Jimin melihat Jin bersamaan.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Jin.

Jimin menatap omega manisnya. " Aku sih mau saja memiliki bayi, tapi Yoon Gi _hyung_ kukuh ingin aku lulus kuliah dulu. "

Yoon Gi memutuskan menatap arah lain sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan alpha-nya itu. Jin menghela nafasnya melihat pasangan itu.

" Kenapa Namjoon belum kembali juga ya ? " Gumam Jin seraya kembali melihat jam dinding.

Dari luar terdengar seseorang memasukan _password_ pengunci pintu dan tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

" _Appa_ pulang. " Seru suara Namjoon.

Taehyung yang mendengar suara _Appa_ -nya segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

" Taetae jangan lari, kau bisa jatuh. " Jin memperingatkan bocah kecil itu.

Namun Taehyung tak mendengar kata-kata _Umma_ -nya, bocah itu sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

" _Appa_.. " Taehyung berseru begitu melihat sosok _Appa_ -nya itu.

Namjoon yang tengah melepas sepatu tersenyum menyambut puteranya. Sosok lain di belakang Namjoon juga tersenyum melihat bocah kecil yang bersemangat itu.

" _Anyeong_ Taehyungie~ " sapa sosok itu.

" Siki _Jushi~_ " sahut Taehyung dengan semangat.

Sosok yang ternyata Hoseok itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. " Sudah berapa kali aku katakan Taehyungie harus memanggil Hosiki _uncle_. " ujar Hoseok pada Taehyung.

" No.. no.. Siki _Jushi~_ " balas Taehyung.

Namjoon yang sudah selesai melepas sepatunya terlihat heran melihat sepatu lain di bawah kakinya. " Apa ada tamu Taetae ? " tanya Namjoon pada puteranya.

" Chim _yung_ Gi _yung_ " Taehyung menunjuk ruang tengah.

Namjoon lalu menggendong Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sekantung belanjaan dari _supermarket,_ dia lalu melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan Hoseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Anyeong Namjoon _hyung_ . " Sapa Jimin begitu melihat sosok Namjoon dengan Taehyung dalam gendongannya.

" Hai Jim. " Sahut Namjoon yang kemudian menurunkan Taehyung dalam pangkuan Seokjin.

" Kenapa lama sekali ? " Tanya Jin.

" Aku bertemu orang itu, jadinya kita berputar-putar di supermarket. Dia juga memaksa ingin ikut kemari. " Namjoon menunjuk sosok Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

" Hosiki ? " Gumam Jin.

" Hai _hyung_. " Sapa Hoseok.

Hoseok akhirnya ikut duduk di atas matras tepat di sebelah Yoon Gi. " Hai Jim, Hai _Sugar_. " Sapa Hoseok pada Jimin dan Yoon Gi.

" Ya _hyung_ jangan panggil omegaku seperti itu, itu nama panggilan sayangku untuknya. " Jimin memprotes.

" Kau juga jarang memanggilnya begitu. " balas Hoseok.

" Aku memanggilnya begitu jika kita hanya berdua, Yoon Gi _hyung_ tidak suka aku memanggilnya _sugar_ di hadapan banyak orang. "

Hoseok mencebikan bibirnya, kemudian dua orang itu kembali mengoceh hal tak penting. Yoon Gi sendiri tidak tertarik mendengar perdebatan dua orang itu dan memilih memperhatikan bayi Jungkook yang mulai terganggu karena ocehan Jimin dan Hoseok.

" Sepertinya Kookie akan bangun. " Ujar Yoon Gi.

Namjoon dan Seokjin segera saja melihat keadaan bayi kecil mereka, dan tidak berapa lama terdengar tangisan nyaring Jungkook yang membuat Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih berdebat terdiam.

" Taetae dengan _Appa_ dulu ya ? " Namjoon menarik Taehyung dalam pangkuannya.

Jin sendiri dengan cekatan mengangkat Jungkook dan menggendongnya sambil mengayunkannya dengan pelan. " _Aigo_ Kookie bangun.. Apa Kookie lapar ? "

Yoon Gi mendelik tajam pada Jimin dan Hoseok. " Ini gara-gara kalian. "

Jimin dan Hoseok bungkam sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, yang jelas mereka tak mau menatap Yoon Gi.

Jin meletakan telunjuknya pada mulut kecil Jungkook dan bayi kecil itu langsung mengecap jari telunjuknya.

" Sepertinya Kookie lapar. " ujar Jin.

" Aku akan buatkan susu. " sahut Namjoon.

" Taetae mau ikut _Appa_ membuatkan susu untuk Kookie ? " tanya Namjoon padaa puteranya.

" Tae kut, _Appa_.. " Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Namjoon akhirnya membawa Taehyung dan kantong belanjaannya menuju dapur.

" Maafkan kami _hyung_ , karena kami Kookie akhirnya bangun. " sesal Jimin karena melihat Jungkook yang masih menangis.

" Tidak apa-apa Jiminie, Kookie bangun karena lapar lagipula dia sudah terlalu lama tidur. "

Jin bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mengayunkan Jungkook, bayi kecil itu terus saja menangis hingga wajahnya memerah.

" Sabar _ne_ Kookie, _Appa_ dan _hyung_ sedang membuatkan susu untuk Kookie. " ujar Jin sambil terus mengayunkan Jungkook.

" Apa tidak apa-apa _hyung_ ? Suara Kookie semakin nyaring. " tanya Yoon Gi.

" Tidak apa-apa, ini biasa Yoon Gi. " sahut Jin.

" Aku belum pernah mendengar bayi menangis begitu keras sebelumnya. " gumam Yoon Gi.

Karena melihat Jin yang terlihat kewalahan, Hoseok berinisiatif untuk menyusul Namjoon ke dapur.

" Aku akan melihat pekerjaan Namjoon dulu. " kata Hoseok sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Jin tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Hoseok, Namjoon memang agak ceroboh jadi kemungkinan sahabat baiknya itu cukup khawatir dan berniat melihat atau membantunya.

Hoseok masuk ke dapur dan mendapati Namjoon yang tengah menuangkan air panas pada botol susu yang telah di sterilkan sebelumnya, Taehyung yang menjadi anak baik hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan _Appa_ -nya dari _baby chair_ miliknya.

" Masih lama ? " tanya Hoseok.

" Sebentar lagi, aku hanya tinggal menambahkan air dingin dan mengecek suhunya. " sahut Namjoon.

 _Appa_ dua anak itu mengambil botol air dingin dan menuangkannya pada botol bayi sesuai takarannya, setelah itu Namjoon menutup botolnya lalu mengocoknya pelan. Dengan hati-hati Namjoon memeriksa suhu susunya.

" Selesai, _kajja_ Taetae kita berikan susunya untuk Kookie. " Namjoon kembali menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah.

Hoseok melihat keadaan dapur yang cukup berantakan. " Diakan hanya membuat susu kenapa sampai berantakan begini. " gerutu Hoseok seraya merapikan kekacauan yang sudah Namjoon buat.

Namjoon memberikan botol susunya pada Jin yang kini memilih duduk di atas sofa, Jin memasukan dengan perlahan dot susunya pada mulut Jungkook. Dengan cepat bayi kecil itu mengecapnya lalu tidak lama dia menyedotnya dengan tenang. Taehyung berontak ingin turun dari gendongan _Appa_ -nya dan memilih duduk di sebelah _Umma_ -nya sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah meminum susunya.

" Kookie suka susu. " ujar Taehyung, bocah kecil itu mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook yang ditumbuhi rambut lebat berwarna hitam.

Namjoon dan Jin tersenyum melihat putera sulungnya itu.

" Taetae sangat menyayangi Kookie ya ? " tanya Namjoon.

" Uuh.. " Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. " Tae sayang Kookie.. "

Dengan gemas Namjoon mencium pipi Taehyung. " Anak pintar. "

Namjoon beralih pada Jungkook yang hampir menghabiskan setengah botol susunya, lalu mengusap dengan lembut pipinya.

" Aah, aku jadi iri. " ujar Jimin melihat keluarga itu.

Jimin bergelayut manja pada lengan Yoon Gi. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita juga punya anak. " rengek Jimin.

Yoon Gi menghempaskan lengan Jimin begitu saja. " Tidak, sebelum kau lulus kuliah. Aku tidak mau mempunyai anak jika kau masih kuliah. "

" Ya _hyung.._ " Jimin menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

" Aku jadi iri pada kalian semua. " Hoseok yang sudah kembali dari dapur ikut berkomentar. " Senangnya yang sudah punya pasangan. "

Namjoon mencibir sahabatnya itu. " Makanya, menikah sana. "

" Jangankan menikah. Pacarpun aku tidak punya. " sahut Hoseok.

Jin terkekeh pelan. " Kau terlalu pemilih. "

" Aku kan hanya ingin yang sepertimu _hyung_ , kenapa sulit sekali ? "

" Hey, kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang seperti omegaku ini. Soalnya Jinseok hanya satu-satunya dan hanya di takdirkan untukku. " sahut Namjoon sambil menatap langsung mata omeganya.

Wajah Jin bersemu merah, omega manis itu memukul pelan lengan alpha-nya. " _Cheesy_.. "

Taehyung yang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang dewasa di sekitarnya hanya terus menatap Jungkook yang kini juga balas menatapnya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup dahi adiknya itu dengan cepat. Orang dewasa yang sempat melihat aksi itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

" _Aigoo_.. Anak-anakku sungguh sangat lucu. " seru Namjoon dengan gemas.

" Taetae kau saja yang ikut dengan Jimin _hyung_ _ne_ ? kau jusa sama lucunya dengan Kookie.. " ujar Jimin kemudian.

" Hah, aku juga ingin punya anak.. " Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

Yoon Gi yang risih mencoba terus menolak Jimin yang terus-terusan mencoba bergelayut di lengannya. Jin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya sambil sedikit mengayunkan bayi Jungkook.

 ** _-END-_**

* * *

Anyeong..

Kookie udah hadir di ff ini. #taburkonfeti #tepuktangan

 _Author_ lagi semangat nerusin cerita ini makanya udah _update_ lagi, banyak waktu senggang sih. #boongbanget #ketahuan. Untuk kedepannya seriusan bakal jarang _update_ , tapi tergantung _mood_ juga sih. Hahaha.. Oh, seriusan lupakan saja, _auhtor_ sedang agak stress karena proposal skripsi yang belom di acc juga tssaahhh.. #usapairmata #nangisgaje #ceritanyacurcol

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak baik itu berupa _reviews_ , _fav_ atau pun _follow_ cerita ini. _Author_ gak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak #bow

Akhir kata, berikan _reviews_ kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.

 ** _Regards,_**

 **StarSky3095**


	5. 4 Appa Day Care

**Jin &Joon**

 **Main Cast : Kim Nam Joon (RM), Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

 **Cast : Kim Tae _Hyung_ (V), Jeon Jung Kook, Jung Ho Seok (J-Hope), Min Yoongi (Suga)  & Park Ji Min**

 **Gendre : AU ( _Omega_ verse), Family, Romance, M-Preg**

 **Rating : T to M**

 **Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.**

 **No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo**

 **Su _mma_ ry : Pilihan yang Namjoon ambil membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. _Omega_ nya, Seokjin dan puteranya Taehyung serta Jungkook merupakan hadiah tak ternilai yang tak akan pernah Namjoon sesali selamanya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: _Appa_ Day Care**

Pagi itu Jin tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, tubuhnya begitu lemas dan dalam keadaanya yang tidak begitu baik. Namjoon sendiri sedang menemani Taehyung yang buang air kecil di kamar mandi. Jungkook yang bersamanya di atas kasur mulai merangkak dan menepuk-nepuk pipi _Umma_ -nya sambil berceloteh tidak jelas.

" Mamama.. " celoteh Jungkook.

Jin menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup pipi gembulnya berulang kali. Enggan menjawab celotehan putera bungsunya karena terlalu lemas.

" Aku tidak akan ke studio hari ini. " ujar Namjoon yang kembali dari kamar mandi dengan Taehyung dalam gendongannya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa tetap pergi. Ini akan berakhir siang ini. " sahut Jin dengan suaranya yang parau.

" Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan tidak ada yang menjaga anak-anak, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah pergi karena mereka dapat _shift_ pagi. "

Jin menatap Namjoon dengan matanya yang sayu, pandangan keduanya beradu dan Namjoon hanya menyunggingkan senyuman menenangkannya.

" Kenapa aku bisa kehabisan pil supresan ? " Jin menarik Jungkook semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi dahi dan leher Jin, aroma _feromon_ nyapun menguar dengan kuat di sekeliling kamar hingga menusuk hindung Namjoon dengan begitu tajam. Jika saja Namjoon buka _alpha_ Jin, dan tidak terbiasa dengan bau feromonnya dia mungkin sudah menyerang _omega_ manis itu dan menyetubuhinya saat ini juga. Beruntung Namjoon bisa mengendalikan nafsunya dan sudah terbiasa dengan salah satu masalah yang terjadi ketika masa _heat_ Jin tiba.

" Istirahatlah, aku yang akan menjaga anak-anak. "

Jin menatap _alpha_ -nya itu tak yakin sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

" Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan sayang, jadi biarkan aku yang menjaga anak-anak hingga masalahmu selesai. "

Namjoon meyakinkan Jin berharap _omega_ -nya tidak keras kepala dan membiarkannya menjaga anak-anak, Jin menghembuskan nafasnya dan akhirnya mengalah. " Baiklah, tolong jaga mereka. Aku harap siang ini masalahku bisa cepat selesai. "

Namjoon tersenyum pada Jin hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya, Jinpun jadi ikut tertular dan menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya.

" Kookie ayo kemari, kita main dengan Taetae _hyung_ " ajak Namjoon pada putera bungsunya.

Jungkook menatap _Appa_ -nya lalu tersenyum, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya pada pelukan _Umma_ -nya.

" Kookie.. ayolah, jangan ganggu _Umma_. Biarkan _Umma_ istirahat, jadi Kookie main dengan _Appa_ dan Taetae _hyung ne?_ "

" Kookie-ya.. " Panggil Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya lalu merangkak dengan semangat menuju _hyung_ tersayangnya. Namjoon menahan tubuh kecil Jungkook yang menerjangnya dan Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Istirahatlah, biarkan aku yang menjaga anak-anak. " Ujar Namjoon pada Jin seraya berdiri sambil menggendong dua jagoannya meninggalkan _omega_ manisnya yang sedang dalam masa heat itu.

Jin tersenyum kecil meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat beserta keringat yang terus mengucur membasahi dahi dan tengkuknya. " Tolong jaga mereka.. "

* * *

Namjoon mendudukan Taehyung dan Jungkook di _baby chair_ -nya, kursi Taehyung Namjoon dekatkan dengan Jungkook supaya Taehyung bisa menjaga dan mengajak Jungkook bermain selagi dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya. Setelah memastikan jika Jungkook tak akan menangis jika tinggalkan dan meminta Taehyung menjaganya, yang diangguki dengan semangat oleh _alpha_ kecil itu.

Namjoon membuka satu persatu rak yang ada di dapur untuk mencari mangkuk yang biasa Jungkook dan Taehyung gunakan, dia tak tahu dimana Jin menyimpannya karena dia memang tidak terbiasa berada di dapur dan membantu _omega_ nya.

" Taetae.. " Namjoon memanggil putera sulungnya.

Taehyung yang membiarkan Jungkook menggigiti jari-jari tangannya menatap _Appa_ -nya dengan mata yang berkilat semangat. " _Ne_ _Appa_.. "

" Taetae tahu dimana _Umma_ menyimpan mangkuk milikmu dan Jungkook ? "

Taehyung nampak berpikir sebentar. " Mangkuk ya ? "

Namjoon menunggu, memperhatikan raut wajah puteranya menahan gemas dengan tingkah lucunya. Tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi kemerahan Taehyung.

" _Umma_ suka menyimpannya di rak itu. " Taehyung menunjuk kabinet rak paling atas.

" Benarkah ? "

Namjoon membuka rak yang Taehyung maksud, dan menemukan mangkuk dua jagoannya. _Appa_ dua anak itu melihat Taehyung dan tersenyum padanya.

" Anak pintar, terima kasih ya.. "

Namjoon mengusak sayang rambut Taehyung, pemuda kecil itu tertawa riang mendapatkan elusan sayang dari _Appa_ -nya. Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung yang di sayang _Appa_ -nya berteriak protes karena Namjoon melupakan dirinya.

" P-Paaa.."

" Aigo.. Kookie juga pintar. " Namjoon menepuk pelan pipi penuh Jungkook lalu mencium kepala putera bungsunya.

Namjoon membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil bubur tim untuk Jungkook yang Jin simpan, tidak lupa juga Namjoon mengambil sekarton susu. Bubur tim Namjoon masukan ke dalam microwave dan dipanaskannya disana, lalu sekotak sereal gandum Namjoon ambil dari rak tempat menyimpan cemilan.

" Karena _Appa_ tidak mungkin memasak, kita hari ini sarapan sereal saja oke ? "

Namjoon meletakan kotak sereal dan karton susu di atas meja, mangkuk Taehyung dan Jungkook serta miliknya sendiri sudah ada di atas meja. Dengan perlahan Namjoon menuangkan sereal pada mangkuknya dan mangkuk Taehyung lalu menuangkan susu setelahnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berseru riang, saling melemparkan sahutan yang mungkin hanya dipahami keduanya. Namjoon meletakan mangkuk Taehyung di hadapan _alpha_ kecil itu.

" Ini untuk Taetae, untuk sekarang cukup sarapan sereal dulu, jika _Umma_ sudah lebih baik _Umma_ akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu dan jika _Umma_ belum juga membaik kita pesan saja oke ? "

Bocah 3 tahun itu mengangguk paham akan kata-kata _Appa_ -nya, jadi tanpa menunggu lama Taehyung sudah memasukan sesendok sereal dalam mulutnya. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengambil bubur tim Jungkook dari microwave yang berdenting beberapa saat lalu.

" Nah sekarang Kookie juga makan seperti _hyung_. "

Namjoon menarik _baby chair_ Jungkook mendekat padanya, dengan hati-hati dia mengaduk bubur tim yang masih mengepulkan uap panasnya lalu meniupnya pelan. Jungkook melonjak dengan semangat di kursinya menunggu suapan bubur tim yang akan _Appa_ -nya lakukan, Namjoon kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah bocah 1 tahun itu.

" Sekarang buka mulutmu.. Aaa.. "

Sesuap bubur yang sudah dingin masuk kedalam mulut kecil Jungkook, meskipun sedikit berantakan di sekitar mulutnya karena bocah 1 tahun itu tidak mau diam saat Namjoon menyuapkannya. Selagi menunggu Jungkook menelan makannya Namjoon pun ikut menyuapkan sereal sarapannya, meskipun serealnya mulai lembek karena terlalu lama terendam dalam susu.

* * *

Jungkook melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya, contohnya saja mainan balok Taehyung yang dia lempar jauh hingga balok itu ada di dekat rak televisi. Karena Taehyung diam saja dan memilih mencorat-coret buku gambar dengan crayon warna-warni, Namjoon biarkan saja Jungkook melakukan apapun pada mainan _hyung_ -nya –Kecuali jika Taehyung menangis, dia akan melarang Jungkook melakukan hal itu.

Setelah sarapan Namjoon mengajak putera-puteranya bermain di ruang tengah, awalnya Taehyung menikmati kartun paginya hingga ikut bernyanyi dan menari tetapi setelah bosan bocah 3 tahun itu merengek ingin mainannnya. Namjoon memberikan apa yang Taehyung mau, mengambil beberapa mainan Taehyung dan membiarkan bocah 3 tahun itu melakukan apapun. Jungkook yang ada dipangkuannya merengek ingin ikut bermain dengan _hyung_ -nya, Namjoon pun menurunkan Jungkook dan bocah 1 tahun yang mulai belajar berjalan itu melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju _hyung_ -nya.

" Taetae.. Kookie ingin bermain dengan Taetae _hyung_. "

Taehyung yang sedang asik menyusun lego melihat adiknya dan menariknya mendekat, dua bocah kecil itu duduk berhadapan beberapa seruan tidak jelas terdengar keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

" Kookie main ini saja. " Taehyung memberikan Jungkook balok mainan dari kayu yang berwarna-warni dengan huruf di setiap sisinya.

Jungkook mengambilnya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

" Ya.. Jungkook-ah kau tidak boleh memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu. "

Namjoon dengan cepat menghampiri Jungkook dan menurunkan tangan bocah 1 tahun yang menggigit gemas mainan _hyung_ -nya, Jungkook berseru kesal karena Namjoon menahan tangannya.

" Anak baik, Kookie tidak boleh memasukan mainan dalam mulutmu. "

" Kookie.. Kookie.. tidak boleh. "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya melarang adiknya, tapi Jungkook yang kesal akhirnya justru melemparkan balok itu pada _hyung_ -nya.

" Jungkook-ah, kau tidak boleh begitu. " Namjoon berseru kaget karena tingkah bocah 1 tahun itu.

" Sakit… "

Taehyung mengelus dahinya yang terkena lemparan Jungkook, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan air mata siapa jatuh kapan saja. Namjoon sudah gelagapan berusaha menenangkan putera sulungnya.

" Taetae jangan menangis, Taetae kan kuat jadi tidak boleh menangis. "

" Sakit.. Huwaaa.. Kookie nakal.. " Akhirnya tangisan Taehyung pecah juga.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. " Kookie, kau tidak boleh melempar sesuatu pada _hyung_ mu. Lihat kau membuat Taetae _hyung_ menangis. "

" Huwaaa… Hiks.. "

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung menangis dan Namjoon yang terlihat seperti menyalahkannya mengerutkan bibirnya, dan mata bulatnya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" Tidak, Kookie jangan ikut menangis. _Appa_ tidak menyalahkanmu, Kookie anak baik jadi tidak boleh membuat _hyung_ menangis. "

Jungkook mulai terisak dan akhirnya bocah 1 tahun itu menangis juga. " Huwaaa.. M-mma… "

Namjoon menutup kedua matanya, kedua tangannya mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Oke, masalah buruk karena kedua puteranya kini menangis dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Itu adalah apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya Namjoon membuat Taehyung berhenti menangis dengan mengiming-iminginya buku gambar dan _crayon_. Sedangkan Jungkook dia ayunkan dan bawa berkeliling apartemen hingga tangisnya mereda.

* * *

Waktu mandi anak-anak merupakan salah satu hal yang ingin Namjoon hindari, bukan karena Namjoon yang tidak telaten saat memandikan anak-anak atau dia yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tetapi lebih karena jika anak-anak mandi maka dirinya pun akan ikut basah, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ikut mandi dengan dua anaknya.

Tapi kali ini Namjoon mau tidak mau harus memandikan Taehyung dan Jungkook, padahal ini sudah melewati waktu mandi anak-anak. Maklum saja karena Namjoon tidak tahu kapan biasa Jin memandikan dua anaknya itu, jadi ya ketika melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah kotor karena bermain Namjoon terpaksa memandikan keduanya.

Setelah memandikan Taehyung dan Jungkook, Namjoon menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan handuk dan menempatkan keduanya di tempat tidur bersama Jin yang tengah tertidur selagi dirinya berganti baju. Jungkook berusaha merangkak pada Jin namun Taehyung yang sudah diberi tahu Namjoon jika tidak boleh mengganggu _Umma_ -nya menahan Jungkook seraya menunggu Namjoon selesai berganti baju.

" Kookie tunggu disini, tidak boleh ganggu _Umma_.. "

Taehyung mendudukan Jungkook di pangkuannya seraya menahan perutnya, Jungkook berontak dan berteriak tidak jelas karena _hyung_ -nya.

" Aaa.. Juu… Juu.. "

" Tidak.. Kookie tetap diam disini.. "

" Aaaa.. "

Jungkook berteriak dengan nyaring saking kesalnya karena _hyung_ -nya tidak mau melepaskannya, tidur Jin sempat terusik. _Omega_ yang sedang dalam masa heat itu melihat dua puteranya lalu tersenyum.

" Kalian sudah mandi ? " Jin bertanya dengan suara parau.

" Sudah _Umma_.. " Sahut Taehyung cepat.

" Juu.. Maa.. " Jungkook berusaha menggapai Jin dengan kedua tangannya.

Jin tersenyum pada Jungkook lalu bertanya pada putera bungsunya itu. " Kookie juga mandi ? "

Jungkook berseru riang mendengar Jin bertanya padanya, Taehyung yang masih memegang Jungkook juga ikut tertawa dengan riangnnya.

Jin ingin memeluk dua puteranya itu namun keadaanya belum sepenuhnya membaik meskipun sudah lebih mendingan dibandingkan tadi malam, jadinya dia hanya bisa ikut tertawa bersama keduanya.

" Uh, anak _Umma_ pintar. Lalu dimana _Appa_ ? "

" Aku disini. "

Namjoon yang sudah berganti baju keluar dari kamar mandi, _Appa_ dua anak itu menggunakan pakaian santainya. Kaos putih kebesaran dan celana training hitam andalan Namjoon jika di rumah, rambutnya masih acak-acakan karena belum disisir.

" Kau sudah lebih baik ? "

Namjoon menghampiri Jin, _alpha_ tampan itu mengusap lembut rambut _omega_ nya. Jin hanya memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan perbuatan Namjoon.

" Istirahatlah, aku akan memakaikan baju pada anak-anak. "

" Maaf karena merepotkanmu.. "

Namjoon menatap Jin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. " Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, lagipula Taehyung dan Jungkook putera kita. Jadi sudah kewajibanku juga mengurus keduanya. "

" Aku tahu, kau memang _Appa_ terbaik untuk mereka. "

Mau tidak mau Namjoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jin. " Sudahlah, istirahatlah.. "

Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Jin sebelum meninggalkan _omega_ nya itu bersama kedua puteranya. Jin kembali tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, berharap sore nanti masa heatnya sudah reda.

* * *

" Oh.. lelahnya.. "

" Aku sepertinya sudah tua. "

" Aww.. pinggangku.. "

Namjoon terlentang seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah, Taehyung dan Jungkook berada dikedua sisinya tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Namjoon merasa lelah luar biasa setelah menjaga keduanya selama setengah hari, tubuhnya mendadak jadi pegal-pegal setelah berlarian kesana kemari mengejar Taehyung yang berlari-lari dan Jungkook yang merangkak serta merapikan mainan keduanya yang tercecer hampir diseluruh apartemen. Dia tidak tahu jika kedua anaknya begitu aktif dan berisik, belum lagi ketika Taehyung atau Jungkook yang tiba-tiba jatuh atau terbentur sesuatu yang membuat keduanya menangis. Gendang telinganya seakan tuli mendadak dan kepala Namjoon rasanya mau pecah saja menghadapi keduanya.

" Jin memang yang terbaik. "

Namjoon paham Jin memang yang terbaik, dia bisa melewati hal seperti ini setiap hari belum lagi ditambah pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Namjoon juga sebenarnya sering menjaga keduanya, tapi tetap dengan bantuan Jin bukan seperti sekarang dimana dia melakukannya seorang diri.

" Jinseok.. Maaf jika aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu. Harusnya aku lebih banyak berada di rumah dari pada di studio dan menjaga anak-anak. "

Namjoon membenarkan selimut Jungkook lalu mengecup dahinya, begitupun dengan Taehyung dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk putera sulungnya yang tidur tengkurap.

" Mimpi indah dua jagoan _Appa_.. "

Akhirnya Namjoon bisa bernafas lega dan bisa beristirahat juga, kedua anaknya sudah tidur dengan lelap meskipun ini sudah lewat jauh dari jam tidur keduanya. Biasanya keduanya tidur antara jam 11 dan 12 siang, tapi kali ini mereka tidur jam 2 lebih setelah keduanya lelah bermain dan kenyang karena makan siang, camilan dan jatah susunya masing-masing.

" Semoga Jin tidak marah karena aku memesan makanan dari luar dan memberikan jatah camilan yang terlalu banyak. "

Namjoon meringis memikirkan Jin yang kemungkinan akan marah, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali berbaring ditengah kedua anaknya membiarkan rasa kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

Sore harinya Jin bangun dan keluar dari kamar, keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik bahkan mendekati normal. Senyuman tersungging dibibirnya tatkala melihat _alpha_ dan kedua anaknya tidur bersama di ruang tengah, dengan langkah pelan Jin mendekati mereka.

" Ah lucunya.. harusnya aku mengambil gambar mereka. "

Jin menahan pekikan gemasnya melihat cara tidur kedua anaknya dan Namjoon, takut membangunkan mereka. Dengan telaten Jin membenarkan posisi tidur Jungkook yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan menyelimutinya, _omega_ manis itu lalu menatap _alpha_ nya yang tertidur dan melihat gurat kelelahan disana. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Namjoon menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook serta membuatnya tidak bisa pergi bekerja.

" Kau pasti lelah, maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. " Jin mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan lembut.

Jin membungkuk dan mencium singkat pipi Namjoon. " Terima kasih untuk hari ini _Appa_.. "

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **Hola..**

 **Adakah yang masih ingat** **cerita ini ?**

 **Apakah ada yang rindu dengan keluarga NamJin dan babies TaeKook ?**

 **Baru bisa lanjut cerita ini, maaf..**

 **Jadi, karena udah dilanjut berikan tanggapan kalian untuk cerita ini ya..**

 **Jika sempat, bertemu lagi Jin & Joon di cerita yang lain.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, berikan review kalian jika menyukai cerita ini.**

 **Regards,**

 **StarSky3095**


End file.
